A memory arrangement is configured to store content in the form of bits. Typically, the memory arrangement comprises a plurality of memory cells respectively configured to store a bit of data. At times when it is desirable to read a stored bit of data, a read operation is performed on the memory cell. At times when it is desirable to write a bit of data to the memory cell, a write operation is performed. Read and write operations are typically controlled through the application of specific voltages to the memory cell.